Bloody RWBY
by DarkWing1996
Summary: Damion, Sai, Serena, and Selene, attend Beacon Academy to help them against their menace known as the creatures of Grimms. How will they fair?
1. The Invitation to Beacon

The Invitation to Beacon Academy

In the thick of the night at a local dust shop, there was something going on. A gang of men were walking down the street like they own it. The leader was in front while his lackeys followed. On this night, I was on the roof of a building just seeing if anything was out of the ordinary. I was about to call it a night, until I saw the gang enter the dust shop. I jump off the roof and landed in the street. I walked to the shop and walked in. The gang turned to me and drew their weapons.

"You don't wanna do that." I said darkly, getting them to back off.

I walked to a shelf full of comics as I started analyzing them, thinking about which one I should take and read. One of them tried to sneak attack me while my back was turned, I quickly turned and stopped his blade, catching it with my hands.

"I told you that you didn't wanna do that." I said, moving the sword away from my face and leaning in to whisper into his ear. "Now I'm gonna have to hurt you."

I broke the blade in half and took the upper half and stabbed the one who tried to attack me in his shoulder. I then kicked him away as his other cohorts tried to attack me. I dodged one attacker and back flipped behind the shelf of comics I was looking at. Two of them tried to get me from either side of me. I jumped and did a spinning split kick, hitting both of them. I then picked up the shelf and threw it at the rest of them. Only a few dodged it. Little did I know that there was a girl wearing a red hood right behind me. Another thug swung at me in an attempt to decapitate me. I kicked his sword out of his hand and side snap kicked him out of the window of the shop. Two other came at me, but I dodged their attacks and jumped through the broken window. They quickly followed me out and continued to come at me. I still had my sword case on my back, but for now, I'm only toying with this bunch of sorry losers. I kicked two away from me and then I followed up the kicks with a roundhouse kick (For the one on my right.) and a spin heel kick. (For the one on my left.) I took my sword off my back, with it still in its sheathe, I used it as a staff to block and counterattack. As I knocked out what was left of my thugs, I saw a girl taking out the rest of them.

"Impressive." I say, putting my sword on my back.

The girl then got next to me quickly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Compared to what I've face before in the past, these guys are nothin'." I answered.

The leader didn't look to happy, but he wasn't all shocked to see that his lackeys were taken out.

"You were really worth a penny. Truly you were." He said dropping some of the ashes from cigar on the one lying unconscious at his feet. "Well tonight as been an eventful one."

"It truly has." I said, in agreement for the moment.

"What will you two do now?" He asked.

"We're going to stop you." The girl said, about to charge.

"No. You can get outta here. We'll see each other again, real soon." I said, putting my arm in front her to stop her.

The man did as I said and took off.

"Why'd you let him escape?" The girl asked.

"I only kill when I need to. Humans aren't worth that much effort. I let him go because I have the feeling, he's gonna get our way again." I explained.

"And if he does, what will you do then?" She asked.

"If he does, then I'm going to kill him." I responded, as I started to walk away.

"Wait." She said. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" I retorted, stopping for a moment.

"I asked you first." She said.

"It's plainly obvious that I'm older than you, so respect your elders and tell me what your name is." I said.

"Fine. My name is Ruby Rose." She answered.

"My name is Damion Castro." I said.

"Just hold on there, Mr. Castro." A man said stepping out of a limousine.

I turned to see him get out and walk to me.

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking." I questioned.

"You can call me Ozpin, or you can call me a friend." He answered.

"Okay. Now, let me ask a more direct question. How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I've been watching what you've been doing for this city for the past few months now. I must say you have been very impressive." He explained.

"That doesn't answer it much, but I'll buy it for the time being. From a direct question to a more concerning one. What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want you and Ms. Rose here to come to Beacon." He explained briefly.

"Beacon?" I questioned.

"You've never heard of Beacon?!" The girl said, getting between me and Ozpin, also getting in my face.

"No, I haven't. What is it anyway?" I ask.

"It's the most prestigious combat school in the world." Ruby and Ozpin answered at the same time.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't need help in getting better at fighting. I think I do that just fine. Plus I'm not in the mood to be in a school again." I said.

"Please don't turn this down." Ozpin said.

"I'm flattered, really I am, but if you dig up what's dead of my past, then you won't like what you find out." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Trust me Castro; you'll want to take this opportunity to join my school." Ozpin said.

"Give me a reason why I should." I demanded.

"You'll be putting your skills to a better cause than just a local street patrol agent." He answered.

"I only do this as a way to see that the people of this city aren't subjected to the will of the damned criminals, like Roman for example." I said.

"I know that, but don't you think it's time you've that time into fighting monsters?" Ozpin asked.

"Fighting monsters?" I asked.

"Yes, that is what Beacon is designed for, to prep young hunters and huntresses for battle." Ozpin explained.

"Okay, now you're making this sound interesting Ozpin. Even though, I don't give in to information that easily. You'll have to tell me more and maybe I'll consider your offer." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

"I'll give you some you some time to think about it." Ozpin said.

"I want a week." I demanded.

"As you wish." Ozpin granted.

I begin walking away again and I didn't bother looking back. I only thought about what Ozpin said about his school being a training facility for young hunters and huntresses. With that thought in mind I went back home. Within the week I was given, I constantly thought. I only thought about the people I would meet there, and what I would encounter there. I left the offer made by Professor Ozpin in the back of my mind, until I came to a decision. I called him on the day my week was over.

"Hello, this is Professor Ozpin." He answered.

"Hey, Ozpin." I said, in rebuttal.

"Oh, it's you Mr. Castro." He said a bit surprised that I called.

"I've come to a decision involving your offer." I said.

"What is your decision?" He asked.

"My answer to your offer is yes." I said quietly, reminiscing in my thoughts.

"That's great to hear. I also asked someone who apparently knows you." He said.

"Who might that be?" I asked out of curiosity.

"He said his name was Sai Blade, I believe." Ozpin replied.

"Yes, he does know me. I know him too. We are friends, but he does have the tendency to push me to my limits of anger. If he said yes, I'll try not to beat him into a coma." I explained.

"As a matter of fact he did say yes. You must get some rest; the airship will not wait for you if you oversleep." Ozpin stated.

"Gotcha, I'll see you at Beacon then?" I said, ready to hang up.

"Yes you will. In fact at the entrance ceremony." Ozpin said, ready to do the same.

"Alright Ozpin, I'll see ya then." I said.

"Goodbye and goodnight." He said.

"Thank you." I say, hanging up.

With that out of my way, I can finally get a good night sleep. In the morning, I'll have to deal with Sai, and probably his younger sister. If I'm going, then I know Selene is gonna come with me too. It would be a long day in the morning, and considering Sai likes to bug me, I'll have to restrain myself from resorting to any violent acts that may harm Sai or anyone else that pisses me off.

*The next day*

In the morning, I woke up to sound of my alarm clock that I set for 6:00 A.M. I got up and took a shower, and I got dressed. I picked out my Katana from my closet and headed for the door. I opened it, walked out and locked it. I also made sure if anyone tried to rob my house, I put some 'extra security' to make sure that didn't happen. With it activated, I knew I had nothing to worry about. I got to the airship at 7:30 and it took off ten minutes afterwards. I casually leaned on the railing on the inside of the airship, with my eyes closed to ramble with my thoughts.

"Hey Damion!" Someone shouted out.

"I knew I couldn't enjoy a moment of peace to myself...Why do I think such ridiculous things, knowing that they will never be true?" I asked myself quietly.

I looked up to see that it was Ruby, who called me. I thought it was going to be Sai, who did, considering that he has no subtlety whatsoever. I walked over to her, seeing a girl with long blonde hair next her. I was going to ask who she was, but I was way too tired and not in the mood to say anything.

"This is my sister Yang." Ruby announced.

"Wow, he's cute." Yang said as if I wasn't standing right in front of her.

"I thank you for your compliment. You're very cute yourself, Yang." I said in a very tired voice.

"You look very tired." She said.

"What gave me away?" I asked sarcastically.

She only laughed at my last comment, but it gave me a sense of satisfaction knowing I can make her laugh.

"So, you go to Beacon, Yang?" I asked, trying to sound more energetic.

"Well, not exactly. And now that I know my little sister is going, we'll always be together." She said happily.

I smiled at this.

"That's good to know." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

I suddenly felt the presence of a person, I knew. Someone who loves to piss me off. He attempted to go for one of his cheap-shots and run off. I quickly unsheathed my sword and sliced his arm off at the elbow and then placing my sword back in its sheath. His blood spewed all on the floor and he was screaming in pain.

"Dude, what the hell!? Don't you know how to take a joke?!" Sai asked, holding where his arm used to be.

"Sai, I've told you many times, I'm not the type of person you joke with like that. You're always trying to do that, and once it backfires on you want to blame the person who did it to you, when you should only blame yourself. Plus I'm not in the fucking mood for your bullshit. So take your arm and go on the other side of this airship away from me, or I'm gonna kill you where you stand." I explain and threaten.

"Come on Damion, you don't mean that. Stop joking around." He said, ignoring my words.

"Sai, you've only known me for about a few months. You should know when I'm being serious or not. As of right now, I am a lot more serious than I was at Yokai." I say, glaring at him.

With the evil look in my eyes, Sai knew I wasn't kidding anymore. I gave him his arm and put him in a headlock.

"Don't take me so seriously you stupid knucklehead." I said, giving him a nuggie.

This made Yang laugh even more. I was showing my more playful side, opposed to my naturally serious side.

"Sai, this Ruby Rose and her older sister Yang." I said, introducing him to them.

"Nice to meet you, ladies." He said, struggling to get out of my grip. "Dude, what the hell do you eat in the morning.

"Considering that I'm always a pissed off mood, I don't need to eat anything. Therefore, I make my body work harder to pick up my slack. Now reckon if I do eat something, I'll have twice as much strength than I have now. When I'm docile, which I am right now, my strength falls between where I don't want it to, like my arms for example. Mostly and mainly my strength isn't determined by what I eat or drink, but my emotions." I explained, letting Sai go.

"That was really interesting." Yang said. "I'm kind of the same way when something happens to my hair. Even if one little strand is taken out, I really go berserk."

"Interesting. I think I'd like to see that happen one day." I said.

We then saw an uninteresting short hair blonde kid, who was presumably vomiting because of how high we were.

"I'm guessing tall, blonde, and vomiting has motion sickness." I said, as he stumbled by with one hand on his mouth and the other on his stomach.

"Or maybe altitude sickness?" Sai questioned, watching him.

"It's whatever." I say, with a small smirk.

Soon a woman, who replaced the news, appeared on the screen inside the airship.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She said, involuntarily answering Yang.

"Oh." Yang said to having her question answered.

"The very few of you have been chosen as hunters and huntresses. You have to bare a great burden. You as the shining light of Beacon must help eradicate all of the monsters that plague this world. It has now become your job to help preserve peace and protect this world." She explained before cutting herself off.

"Yeah. No pressure, right?" I ask sarcastically.

"No kidding." Sai said in agreement.

The camera then got an outside shot of the airship going to Beacon.

"Ew! You've got puke on your shoe!" Ruby said in disgust.

"Dude, that's fucking gross." I said in equal disgust.

"That just ain't cool." Sai said.

"Get away from me, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me, and get away from me!" Ruby shouted repeatedly.

This will be a new world I'll be living in. I'd better be prepared for anything.


	2. The arrival to Beacon Academy

Getting off the airship and walking into the courtyard, and while vomit boy kept himself occupied with a trashcan to ward with the excretion of his waste and probable internal organs, we saw what the outside of Beacon looked like. It was most impressive.

"So this is Beacon, huh? Not what I was expecting." I said, basking in the moment.

"Yeah, I was kinda expecting this place to be filled with a bunch of brain dead losers." Sai said.

"Now, that was just rude." I said. "I think anyone who goes to this school deserves it. The people here really must have earned their spot in this place."

"Now, you're just being a suck up." Sai said.

"If you don't want another limb separated from your body, I highly suggest you keep your goddamn mouth shut." I threatened.

"Yeah, this is Beacon." Yang said, leaning on me as if I were a rest.

"We're here because we need training to fight monsters. Half of the monsters I've fought are more likely tougher than the ones we're gonna see here or out in the field of battle." I say darkly.

"Why do you have to make everything sound a lot more evil than it already is?" Sai asked.

"If you have a problem with that, then we can fight." I answered.

"Nope, never mind." Sai said quickly.

"Maybe if we've got time, you'd like to hang out." Yang said slyly, mainly toward me.

"Sure. All I'd need is a time and place." I said.

"Hey, Yang, we should hang out. You know, like how sisters should." Ruby said.

"I'd love to, but-my-friends-are-here-now-so-I-have-to-catch-up-see-you-later-bye." Yang explained briefly before vanishing with her friends.

"Wait, Yang, are there dorms? Do we have dorms? Where are our dorms?" Ruby said, spinning from Yang and her friends rushing past her.

"That was very messed up." Sai said.

"You ain't lyin'." I said in agreement.

Behind Ruby was a luggage cart, but what was on it looked like dust. She almost fell into it, if it weren't for me grabbing her hand and pulling her to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thank you." Ruby said, standing on her own power."What do you think you're doing?!" An unknown voice shouted from behind us. (Here's a fact: I do not like Weiss. I don't care how much she develops, she's still annoying.)

"Saving your damned luggage." I said.

We looked behind us to see a girl with white hair, holding a vial of dust.

"This is dust; it's very valuable and extremely dangerous." She said, shaking the vial of red dust and getting it into the air.

"You know, if it's as dangerous as you say, then why are you flailing it around like that?" I ask.

"Yeah, that isn't the best idea fro something that's dangerous." Sai said.

It was too late, for Ruby had gotten some of it in her nose and was about to sneeze.

"This isn't gonna be good." I said, readying myself for what was about to happen.

"Oh crap!" Sai yelled.

Ruby sneezed, causing the chemicals in the red dust to ignite and expand, which caused a huge explosion. (Here's another fact: Sai hates being in the middle of an explosion and being the one who exploded.) After everything died down, I was slowly picking myself up off the ground coughing out smoke./

"Damn, that wasn't good." I said, shooting a glare at the white haired girl. "What the hell is your deal? If there's something as dangerous as dust, you don't go around shaking it like its salt. Where's Sai?"

"Down here!" He shouted from the edge of the cliff.

I got to the edge of the cliff to see Sai barely hanging on. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him up.

"Don't worry buddy, I gotcha." I said, holding on tightly.

"Thanks, man." He I was helping Sai, the girl started yelling at Ruby.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

"She really doesn't think for a second that that freaking explosion was her fault." Sai said.

"Makes me wonder what else she doesn't consider her fault." I said, getting Sai back onto the cliff.

We made our way back to them and Ruby was just as furious as the girl was.

"Well excuse me princess!" Ruby yelled.

"Heiress, actually." She corrected.

"Like we care what the hell you are." I said, in a bad mood.

"I second that." Sai said in agreement.

"What?" Ruby questioned.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She happily answered.

"So this is where this dust comes from. Well, I think I'd stick with BladeCorp as a reliable resource of weapons and money." I said. "Besides, Schnee Dust is way too shady."

A girl with black hair with black bow in it and a book picked up a vial of dust.

"Schnee dust." She said quietly.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss said.

"The same company known for its hard labor forces, shady business deals, and questionable business partners." She explained.

"Unlike BladeCorp, who actually give a damn about the people." Sai said, taking out his identification card.

"BladeCorp, that dinosaur of a company. Shnee Dust is better than BladeCorp in every way." Weiss said.

"Funny how you say that, but no matter how you look at it, mostly everything provided here, excluding dust, is handled by BladeCorp. Like weapons and its honest ways of making money. Hell there are BladeCorps stationed all around the world and half of them I own. Thanks to making deals with Sai's father of course. BladeCorp as well as my company CastroNet is another reliable source of management for which people are treated equally. When it comes to reliability and good sources of income, BladeCorp and CastroNet has everyone in the world covered." I explained.

"Another company inferior to Schnee Dust. I honestly don't know why BladeCorp or CastroNet try to compete." Weiss said, shrugging and shaking her head.

"One of these days, someone will give you more scars than just the one you have on your left eye." I said darkly.

"Not to mention that BladeCorp is responsible for most of the weapons that are here at Beacon and with the military." Sai added.

Weiss just got mad and snatched her dust vial from the girl with the bow and stormed off.

"She either need a hug or someone to give her a spanking." Sai said.

"Or she needs to get laid BIG time." I said.

"I'll make it up to you! I promise!" Ruby yelled to Weiss.

"Don't bother." I said, with my hands in my pants pockets.

We looked at the girl with the bow, but she was slowly walking away with her book in hand. Then when we least expected it, the poor vomiting kid from earlier was standing next to us./

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" I asked.

We walked through the courtyard and he was explaining why he was throwing up on the airship earlier.

"I'm sorry, but Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said honestly.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about I call you Crater Face?" He said angrily.

"You know, insulting girls is not the best way to get them to like you." I said.

"That explosion was an accident." Ruby explained.

After a few walking moments of silence Ruby decided that it was time to show off her weapon, which she calls Crescent Rose.

"So, I got this thing." She says, taking Crescent Rose off her back and letting transform into a scythe.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" He asked.

"Yup. And it's also a high impact sniper rifle." She said. (Another fact: Snipers are one of my favorite guns.)

"What?" He questioned.

"It's also a gun." Me, Sai, and Ruby all said together.

I then showed my weapon, which I can change into combat knives, a full arm gauntlet or a single pistol, but its original form is a katana with a gun attached to the hilt. I call it Shinigami Destroyer. Considering it was all black and the blade is made from the hardest substance known to both man and demons. Titanium Steel Alloy, and what Sephiroth's Masamune was forged from.

"Say hello to my weapon, Shinigami Destroyer." I said, with an evil smile on my face. "Many Deaths have fallen at the sharpness of my blade, and many more will follow in their paths."

When I announced the name of my weapon, Sai didn't look too pleased.

"Hey!" Sai shouted.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"My older sister Katana is a Shinigami." He explained.

"And I give a fuck because?" I said, wanting Sai to get to the point.

"The point is I have a Shinigami in my family." Sai said.

"You make it seem like I'm gonna hunt her or something. As many problems that I have with demons and other supernatural beings, the Blades are the last ones I want biting on my leg a pack of rabid dogs. Not that I'm afraid of the Blades, I just way too much heat on me." I explain.

Sai showed off his weapon, which were magical chains that are infused with his demonic power.

"Cool." Ruby said.

"Thank you, thank you." Sai said.

"From pissed to happy all in one go. You really are bi polar Sai." I said.

"You wanna say that again?" Sai asked threateningly.

"Gladly. You really are bi polar Sai." I repeated.

He tried to hit me with his chains, but I easily dodged his attacks. As he kept trying, I quickly advanced and unsheathed Shinigami Destroyer, holding it to his throat. He stopped all action.

"I told you Sai, you may think you're faster than I am, but trust me, I'm a lot faster than you think." I told him, re-sheathing my blade.

"Anyway, what are your names?" Ruby asked Sai and blonde hair.

"My name is Sai Blade." He said, retracting his chains."I'm Jaune Ark. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The ladies love it." He said confidently.

"No they don't." I said.

"Do they really?" Ruby asked.

"They will." He answered.

"What's your weapon?" Ruby asked.

Jaune unsheathed his straight sword.

"Oooh." Ruby said in amazement.

"I've seen better." Sai said.

"I've seen worse." I say, putting my hands in my pockets.

"I also have a shield. And what's cool is that my shield is the sheath for my sword." He said, making his shield become whole.

Ruby touched it and Jaune's shield start changing its shape constantly. While trying to grab it, to which he failed at, he fell to the ground with his shield. He got up quickly afterwards.

"I can always put this away when I don't feel like carrying it anymore. He said, putting his shield back on his side.

"Wouldn't it still weigh the same?" Ruby asked

"Yeah..." Jaune said, hanging his head in shame.

"What about your sword there?" I ask.

"It's a hand me down. From my grandfather and then from his." Jaune explained.

"That seems more like family heirloom to me." Ruby said.

Jaune hung his head in depression.

"So, where the hell are we?" I asked.

"I don't have a damn clue. Ruby?" Sai asked.

"Jaune, where are we?" She asked.

"Oh, I was following you." He said.

Sai and I groaned and face palmed.

"You think there's a directory, a food court, or possibly a landmark?" Jaune asked.

Ruby only chuckled at this.

"Is that a no?" Jaune asked."That's a no." She responded.


	3. The First Night at Beacon

Chapter 3 - The First Night at Beacon

Sai, Ruby, Jaune and I finally made it to the room the ceremony was being held.

"It was about freaking time." Sai said.

"Yeah, it took us long enough." I said, uncaring.

"We made it." Ruby said.

"Yeah…" Jaune said, in agreement.

"Hey, Ruby!" Yang shouted. "Over here, I saved a spot for you!"

"Yang! I gotta go; I'll see you after the ceremony." Ruby said, running to her sister.

"Wait!" Jaune called after Ruby. "Oh great, now where am I gonna find another nice quirky girl to talk to."

"Damion!" A familiar voice to me called.

"Sai!" A familiar voice to him called.

We looked and we saw our sisters where Yang and Ruby were.

"How did I see this coming?" I asked.

"Did you really see this coming?" Sai asked.

"No, not at all." I answered.

We both walked to our sisters, with slight smiles on our faces. We get there and our sisters try to hug us to death.

"Okay, Selene, you let me go now. I can't breathe." I said, with my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"Serena, do you really think it's necessary to be crushing my spine." Sai said, desperately gasping for air.

"How's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked happily.

"You mean, after you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby asked.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No, Yang, she means that quite literally, because we casualties of the explosion that happened." I said.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school." Ruby said. "There was fire and I think some ice."

"Yes. That is true. Painfully true." Sai said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked, in an almost teasing manner.

"No, she not." Sai and I said at the same time.

"I wish. I almost fell onto some crabby girl's luggage, but thanks to Damion, he saved from falling. Then she yelled at me, and then I exploded. She yelled at me again, and I felt really, REALLY bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." Ruby explained.

Sai, Selene, Serena, as well as myself saw Weiss behind her.

"Oh shit…" I said quietly.

"This ain't gonna be good." Sai said.

"Ruby, you may wanna turn around." Selene and Serena warned.

"YOU!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby shouted, jumping into her sister's arms bridal style and closing her eyes.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss shouted.

"I was!" Sai shouted.

"Oh, my god, you really exploded." Yang said in disbelief, looking at her younger sister.

"Hey, it wasn't her fault that she exploded." I said in Ruby's defense. "If you weren't shaking that vial of red dust, then that explosion never would have happened."

"Yeah, if dust is as dangerous as you say, you don't shake it like it's nothing to worry about. You could have killed us." Sai added.

"It was an accident." Ruby said, getting down. "It was an accident!"

Weiss then pulled out a pamphlet from out of nowhere labeled: Dust for dummies, with a person on the cover who looked very confused as to what he should do with the dust crystal in his hand.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company isn't responsible for any injuries…" Weiss started explaining, before her voice started getting higher pitched and before her voice was being fast forwarded.

"Um…" Ruby said, not knowing what else to say.

"You wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely." Ruby answered.

"Then read this and never talk to me again." Weiss said giving the pamphlet to Ruby.

"Okay, okay, hang on. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot in the courtyard. Let's retry from the start and get to know each other better, before we're at each others throats." I said, trying to calm the conflict.

"Agreed." Sai, Selene, and Serena said.

"Right. Hello Weiss, my name is Ruby. Would you like to go shopping for school supplies?" Ruby asked nervously, holding her hand out for a handshake.

Instead of doing as I suggested Weiss decided to fuel the fire of conflict and be sarcastic.

"Yeah, then maybe we could paint our nails and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Weiss said, with thick sarcasm and pointing to Jaune.

"If you couldn't be any more of a bitch, then I think I was speaking to the queen of them all." Sai said, emphatically rolling his eyes.

"Queen of the bitch race, right here." Serena said, pointing at Weiss.

Apparently Ruby thought Weiss was being serious and fell for her sarcasm.

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked enthusiastically.

After a bit of silence, Weiss answered her question with a blunt and brutal.

"NO!" Weiss said.

On the stage, Professor Ozpin and Glynda were ready to speak.

"I'll keep this brief." Ozpin said, adjusting his glasses. "When I look at you all I see is wasted energy."

"Ouch." Sai, Serena, Selene, and I said at the same time.

"Energy in need of purpose, in need of direction. Here at Beacon, we're giving you the chance to become ones who protect this world from evil." Ozpin said.

"I thought I was doing a good job of that when I was the local street sweeper." I said.

"You didn't kill anyone when you were?" Sai asked.

"I do restrain myself, yes." I answered.

"Not only will you be protecting each other, but you will also be responsible for protecting your loved ones. Do not let the hope of this world fall." Ozpin finished. (I don't remember how Ozpin's speech goes, so I improvised.)

As he stepped away, Glynda stepped up to speak.

"You all will sleep in the ballroom tonight. Your initiation begins tomorrow. You are dismissed." Glynda said as everyone was leaving.

"I wonder how the initiation works." Sai asked.

"Somehow, I don't really want to know." I said, with my hands in my pockets.

*Nightfall*

Everyone was settling in for the night, but I decided to train for about 30 minutes. As I was working on my Muay Thai kicks and elbows, Yang came by.

"Hey, Yang." I addressed as I continued my training. (Fact: I train in many styles and I always train shirtless.) "How's it hangin'?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see what you were doing." She said.

I continued to train and I did King's Max 2 from KOF 2002 UM. (I don't actually try to do what I see in fighting games. I train by mixing all of the styles I know)

"I usually train at night so I don't draw attention to myself." I say doing throwing to elbows as if I'm hitting someone in the ribs.

"Well, you drew my attention." She said smugly.

"I guess I did." I said doing a three kick combo.

"What styles do you know?" Yang asked.

"I actually know every single style, but I contained myself to only doing a strict set of six styles." I explained.

"Which six?" She asked.

"Muay Thai, Kick-Boxing, Karate, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, and Boxing." I replied, now going into my Tae Kwon Do stance.

"Nice. I only do Karate and Boxing." She said.

"Awesome. I like that in a girl. Ones who know how to defend themselves." I say, doing a few kicks.

Sai saw Yang and I talking and of course he was one of the only ones to talk shit.

"That guy is always thinking with his dick and not his brains." Sai said.

"You know, it's funny how you only talk shit about him when he isn't around." Serena said.

"Yeah, that just makes you seem like a real punk." Selene added.

"Oh yeah, what have you done that I haven't?" Sai said arrogantly.

"I've shot him off a fucking ten story roof in Vegas." Selene said simply.

Sai only looked at her into seeing how much pride she took in that.

"At least my brother isn't as cliché as you." Selene said.

"How am I cliché?" Sai asked.

"Let's see, you always make references even though most of them aren't funny and most shouldn't be made fun of, you constantly want to have sex with Lady, plus saying my brother only thinks with his dick makes it seem like you don't all the time, and that you have one of the worst senses of humor I've have ever seen." Selene explained./

"That isn't true." Sai lied.

"Sai, when is that not true?" Serena asked.

"Not all the time." He replied.

"And you can't lie well enough to save your life." Selene said.

*Back to me and Yang*/

I've stopped training so she and I could have a more civilized conversation.

"I've been training in martial arts for most of my life and I've come to enjoy it. Sometimes I don't think of it much, but I really do like to fight." I say with a small grin.

"I like to fight too, but sometimes I think it's pointless to fight all the time." Yang says.

"I feel that way too, but I've only been defeated twice in my entire career as a national fighter." I say, doing a slow shadowboxing session.

"How many times have you won?" Yang asked.

"I lost count after my twenty thousandth win." I answer.

Yang's eyes open wide after hearing what I had to say.

"I'm gonna go check to see what my sister's doing." Yang said.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning Yang. Nice talkin' to ya." I say as she leaves to go to Ruby.

As she made her way to her sister, I watch her go and I felt Sai next to me.

"What do you want Sai?" I asked, easily annoyed.

"Dude, you totally like her." Sai said.

"Yeah, so?" I say, still holding my angst.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Sai asked.

"Because this is an institution where we are here to fight monsters and protect the world we live in and help make a clear path for the future generation. This place doesn't rely on me making new friends, getting along with others, or getting a girlfriend. I am only here to fight and that's it. Nothing else matters here." I explain.

"Come on, you can't be a loner all your life." Sai said.

"Once you know the pain of having everything you love taken from you, only then can you speak to me about not being a loner. I may seem like I'm cheerful, but I'm really hurting everyday on the inside. The pain of having my friends taken from me, my parents, and know that it's entirely my fault; I have to live with that everyday of my life. I've killed thousands of people and I didn't think twice about doing it either…

Selene overheard me talking to Sai, and when she heard all of the terrible things I was saying about myself she quickly walked over to me.

…What the hell am I? Tell me that Sai." I said, before Selene came and slapped me hard across my face.

"Stop it. You've resented yourself long enough. Damion, ever since we met each other again, you haven't said one good thing about yourself. I know you lost your friends, like Johnny, Lilly, Brittany, and the person you loved most, Tiffany. I know that it hurts knowing that you had something to do with their deaths, but you can't keep hating yourself for something you had no control over. Losing your friends hurts, losing family hurts, but I'm all you got left; and I'll be here for you until my time comes." Selene explained, hugging me.

I smiled and embraced my sister like a brother should.

*To Yang and Ruby*

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said happily as she flopped down, next to her younger sister.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said uncaring.

"I know I do." She replied, looking at all of the boys who were shirtless and flexing, but she mainly looked at me, which I was back to my training.

That is until Jaune walked in front of her, blocking her sight, wearing a full blue pajama suit with bunny slippers to match.

"Ew." Yang said, getting a disappointed look on her face as the blonde smiled at her. "What's that?"

"A letter to my friends back home." Ruby answered.

"Aw that is so cuuuuuute!" Yang said, before have a pillow thrown at her face.

"Shut up! It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby complained.

"What about Jaune, Sai, Damion and their sisters? You know them, plus five friends, 100 percent increase." Yang said.

"I bet Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." Ruby said, with a non interested tone of voice.

"There's no such thing as a negative friend. You just made five friends and one enemy." Yang explained before have another pillow thrown at her face.

*Back to me*

I finished my training and I was covered with sweat. I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. As I was washing my face, I looked into the mirror and saw the man who killed all of my friends.

"I should have killed you when I had the damn chance. Mark Sanchez. I'm gonna kill you and get revenge for what you've done." I say gripping the sink tightly.

"If you want to kill me, then you have to find me and stop talking about what you would do. It's what you will do that counts. You can always talk about what you would do, but it takes more effort to do what you say. I dare you to find me Damion. You want revenge so badly? Come get me, or else you would have spit in the face of all of your friends that I happily murdered in cold blood." Mark got to say before I punched and broke the mirror.

"I'm going to find you and I'm going to rip you to pieces." I say leaving the bathroom.

As I got back into the ball room, I saw Yang and Ruby talking to the girl with the black bow from this morning.

*To them*

"Hello, my name is Ruby Rose." Ruby said, holding her hand out for a handshake.

The girl with the bow didn't bother looking up from her book, but she did acknowledge their existence.

"Blake." She said as she kept reading her book.

Yang was too busy trying to make friendly conversation as Blake was trying to read.

*To me and Sai*

I made my vampire like touches to my air mattress before I laid down on it.

"I know that's annoying." I said as I pulled out my own book.

"What would be annoying?" Sai asked as he pulled out a water bed and flopped on it.

"Someone who keeps trying to talk to you when you're trying to read." I said, trying to read my book. (If I were to have a favorite book, it would be the 39 Clues. My favorite Manga however would be Kaze Hikaru.)

"Oh. So what are you reading? Wait, since when do you read?" Sai asked, confused as fuck.

"Since shut the fuck up, that's when. And what does it matter to you anyway as to what I'm reading? I read once every blue moon. Only when I've got nothing better to do." I explain. "Stop asking me simple questions Sai; it's rather intrusive and annoying."

"Jeez, do you have to always be like a gothic rock?" Sai asked.

This made me close my book and bashed his skull in with it.

"Ow! Dude that was a real d-." Sai began to say.

"If you say dick move, I swear I'm going to rip your tongue out and put you in a fucking coma." I said as I interrupted.

Sai didn't say a single word the rest of the night. To that, I slept happily and so did everyone else. Tomorrow was our initiation and we had to be ready for anything that came our way.


	4. Entering the Emerald Forest

Chapter 4 - Entering the Emerald Forest

As we woke up in the morning, (I'm really not a morning person.) we had to wash up and get ready for our official orientation into Beacon. I had put on my shirt, my cargo pants, my socks and combat boots, then my all important jean jacket. (I like the color black, but doesn't make me a gothic person.) Grabbing and sheathing Shinigami Destroyer, I was ready. Well, that isn't very accurate, I still wasn't fully dressed. I'd almost forgotten my gloves. I grabbed them and examined my right one, which had a slash made by a knife that had cut through my glove to my skin. Putting them both on, I was officially ready. Sai was fully dressed in his casual clothing, (To which I've completely fucking forgotten. Sorry Sai, forgive me brother.) and his all purpose trench coat.

"Alright, looks like we're all set. You ready to go, Damion." Sai asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Today is the day we get launched into the emerald forest for our initiation. Yeah, this should be fun." I say, walking out of the room.

"Yeah, it should be. I still don't get you sometimes." Sai said, walking after me, scratching his head a bit.

"Don't bother trying. You'll only hurt yourself." I said, heading down for breakfast.

After we left, a weird girl with orange hair started singing as her friend woke up.

"Wake up, lazy-butt. It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's morning." She sung happily popping up all around the place.

Then they appeared in the bathroom. Her friend was brushing his teeth, while she kept talking.

"I can't believe that we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours. Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything. I mean, you're the perfect student and I, well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, ya know?" She says, before the scene changes.

Now, they were back in the ballroom and her friend is tying up what I'm assuming was his sleeping bag.

"We've been friends for soooo long. What are the odds of us still being together? Well, not together, together. Not that I'm not saying you aren't handsome, you ARE handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" She asked, before the scene changes again.

Then they were in the cafeteria eating pancakes. Her friend was cutting into his as she kept talking.

"Right, what was I thinking?" She said with a chuckle and a pancake in her mouth.

*To me and Sai*

"Damn, does she ever stop talking?" Sai asked.

"No idea, but I don't want to worry about it. What I do have on my mind is passing this initiation."

*Back to them*

"But I do hope we end up on the same team together." She said as she somehow slurped her pancake into her mouth. "We should come up with some sort of plan to make sure we end up on the same team together. What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work, he has a school." She said before the scene changed again.

Now they are in the locker room and her friend is getting his weapons.

"I know, we'll have some sort of signal. Like a distress signal, a secret signal, so we can find each other in the forest." She said moving quickly about him. "Can you imitate a sloth?" She asked, pointing at him and appearing on his right side.

"Nora." He said calmly.

"Yes Ren?" She said as she appeared on his left side now.

Ren put his weapons up his sleeves.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren said to her.

Nora then began to look around, but what he said didn't discourage her at all.

"That's why it's perfect. Then no one will find out that we're working together." She said happily.

"Come on, Nora, let's go." Ren said closing his locker and leaving the locker room.

"But not together, together." Nora said with a chuckling as she followed Ren out.

Ruby, Yang, Sai, Selene, Serena and I were still in the locker room getting out things together.

"So, I wonder how they're gonna send us down to the forest." I say as I get Shinigami Killer out of my locker.

"I've wondered that myself. When we land, who will you try to find first?" Sai asked, getting his chains.

"Well, first I'm going to find Selene. Then after that, maybe I'll try to find you or Yang." I say sheathing my blade and strapping it on my back.

"You really have a thing for Yang, huh?" Sai asks.

"Well yeah, who wouldn't? She's pretty and sweet." I answer

"Damion, I don't need your help. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Selene argued, getting her bladed tonfa out of her locker, which she called Rose Thorn.

"So? That doesn't mean that you're not my little sister. You're still my sister whether you like it or not." I say, chuckling a bit.

*To Yang and Ruby*

"I wonder what they're all excited about." Ruby said, opening her locker to get Crescent Rose.

"Who knows?" Yang said in reply. "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said, happily.

Ruby chuckled a bit, for her sister noticing her new mood.

"Yup, no more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you stuff." She said as she grabbed Crescent Rose from her locker. "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She said cradling her beloved scythe as if it were a baby.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said./

"Ugh, you sound like dad." Ruby said, aggravated. "First of all: what does meeting people have to do with fighting and secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk." Ruby said folding her arms across her chest.

*Back to me, Sai, Serena, and Selene*

"Um, she does know that's not what Yang meant, right?" Sai asked.

"It's Ruby Rose, don't question it." I answered.

Serena and Selene just looked at Ruby as if she were stupid.

"Well, now, I think we ought to get going." I suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Selene said.

*Back to Ruby and Yang*

"What about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"Maybe you should be on someone else's team." Yang said, starting to play with her hair. "That Damion guy is nice. It'd be good if he and I were on the same team."

"My dearest sister, Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked.

"Oh no, of course I do. I just thought, I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell." Yang said nervously.

"What the, I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely..." Ruby started saying.

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said, walking by Ruby and Yang as he came in out of nowhere, holding a map. "I know I didn't put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I would have remembered having to count that high. Ugh, why does this have to happen today?" Jaune whined as he walk by a girl wearing Spartan like armor (Not like from Halo) and Weiss.

"So, Pyrrah, have you given any thought as to whose team you want to be on?" Weiss asked. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well-known individual such as yourself."

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrah responded.

"I was thinking, maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss said.

"That would be grand." Pyrrah responded, but it sounded like she had very little interest in that.

"(This will be perfect. The smartest girl in class, combined with the strongest girl in class. Together, we will be unstoppable. We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities. We'll get perfect grades. Nothing can come between us now.)" Weiss thought deviously in her mind.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." He said, trying to be suave.

*To me, Sai and our sisters*

"You know, this just really hurts to watch." I say, about to leave.

"No, don't leave yet, it's just starting to get good." Sai said, holding onto my shoulder.

*Back to Jaune, Pyrrha and Weiss*

"You again?" Weiss said in disgust.

Pyrrha then zoomed in front of Weiss.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha said, waving.

Jaune pushed her aside to get to Weiss.

"Yeah, yeah, so Weiss couldn't help but overhear you fondness of me the other day." He said, flexing is his left arm as if he were muscular.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Weiss said in annoyance to Jaune's very presence.

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed. So, I've been hear rumors about teams and I thought you and I would make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune asked.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each. So..." Pyrrha started saying.

"You don't say." Jaune said, moving away from Weiss and going to Pyrrha.

To me, Sai and our sisters*

"Well, at least he's being smart enough with keeping his options open." I say, still irritated by his lack of considering his standpoint.

"I guess you could say that." Selene said, looking on.

*Back to them*

"Well, hot stuff. Play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Jaune said confidently.

Weiss quickly got in between them.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked out of pure curiosity.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune responded.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss announced

"Hello again." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss briefly explained.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said.

"She's won the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row. A new record." Weiss said, giving him more information.

*To us*

"That's very impressive. I've one the Global Martial Arts tournaments four times in a row myself." I said, smiling at Pyrrha and at the light of her accomplishments.

*Back to them*

"The what?" Jaune said in absolute confused.

"She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box." Weiss said, getting greatly irritated at Jaune's lingering stupidity.

After she said that, he gasped and knew who she was. Then like a crazed fan-girl.

"That's you?" Jaune asked, pointing to her. "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrah explained.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you honestly think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked.

"No, I guess not. Sorry." He said, sinking in disappointment.

*To us*

"Well, I guess every dog has his day. Today's just not his day. Am I right?" Sai said, nudging my shoulder.

I quietly got angry at the joke Sai was getting at, but that didn't stop my fist from connecting with his face. My punch sent him to the other side of the locker room and the only thing that stopped him was a locker and a wall.

"Jeez, could you be more annoying?! Especially on a day like today?!" I shouted.

*Back to them*

"Actually, Jaune I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrah said, encouraging him.

"Oh, stop it." Jaune said in a girly manner.

"Seriously, stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss said, trying to sound profound.

"Looks like Pyrrah's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I can pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune asked getting closer to Weiss.

"Alright, that's a little too close." Weiss said, backing away from Jaune a bit. "Pyrrah, a little help please."

Jaune then turned around and Pyrrah had thrown her spear at him. It caught his hoodie and tacked him to a nearby locker.

"I'm sorry." She said, not wanting to do that.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation." A voice over the intercom announced.

Selene, Serena, Sai, and I left for the cliff as soon as we heard the announcement. Yang and Ruby stayed behind to help Jaune.

*At Beacon Cliff*

"For years you have trained to become warriors. Today your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm pretty sure all of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today." Glynda said bluntly.

This was much to Ruby's displeasure. So she whined.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it will be in your best interest to pair with someone with whom you work well." Ozpin explained.

Again this was to Ruby's displeasure.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin explained

Ruby was in disbelief.

"What?!" She screamed.

"See? I told you." Nora said to Ren.

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin said.

This had Jaune chuckle nervously and wish he wasn't there. Ren understood completely as Nora only smiled at him.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately." Ozpin explained. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir..." Jaune started.

"Good. Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, cutting him off.

Everyone took their positions and was ready to be launched.

"Alright, finally some damn action." Sai said, getting down on one knee, chains readied.

"No kidding, it's been way too boring here." Selene said, getting in a racers position, tonfa in hands.

"You got that right." Serena said, getting into a seated position with her fans in her hands.

"Um, sir, I have a question." Jaune said as Weiss was launched. "This landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you gonna be dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked as more people was being launched into the forest.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin answered.

Then someone else was launched. (I don't exactly know the names of everyone in the show. Don't catch a hissy fit.)

"Oh, I see. So, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked as Nora was then launched.

"Jaune, that's why it's called a landing strategy, make it up as you go along." Sai said as he was launched.I did a two punch to one kick combination and took a mental alertness karate stance.

"Let's fuck shit up!" I shouted as I was launched into the forest.

Serena blew a kiss to Selene before she was launched. This caused Selene to blush before she was launched quickly after. Yang winked at Ruby, then put on her sunglasses before she got launched. Ruby soon followed.

"What exactly is a landing strategy?!" Jaune screamed as he was launched into the forest last.

Ozpin only watched us fly into the forest and sipped his coffee or tea or whatever he has in that damn cup./p


	5. Let's talk Landing Strategy

Chapter 5 - Let's talk Landing Strategy

A bird was flying peacefully through the sky, but Ruby came by and completely obliterated it.

"Birdy, no!" Ruby screamed as she soared through the sky.

She shot the sniper form of her scythe to slow herself down and then used the scythe itself to spin herself on a tree branch. Weiss was gracefully gliding through the air. She was still at the tops of the trees when she made a glyph appear to hop off of it. Ren used the blade on of his guns to swirl around a tree and land calmly. He proceeded to wipe himself off as he heard Yang up above. She flew through the air as she used her gauntlets to give her more lift. As Yang soared through the treetops she was happier than ever to have fun as she was preparing to land. She kicked off two trees and rolled on the ground, then kept moving

"Nailed it." She said as she ran from her landing point.

Pyrrha was flying through the air and using her shield to break through the trees that were in her way. As she landed on the branch of one, she turned her weapon for the short sword to its rifle form. She aimed and looked around. She found Jaune falling through the sky down into the forest. She turned her weapon into its spear for and made sure her accuracy was just right. She launched it in the direction Jaune was falling. After a few seconds he was tacked to a tree in the forest.

"Thank you!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted back and waved, but she knew he couldn't see her.

As for Sai, he was super chilled as he was just lazy boying through the air. He then got bored of going through the air that and decided to actually land. He used his chains to hook onto on of the tree branches and back flipped to the ground, landing perfectly. Serena elegant jumped from treetop to treetop, using her fans to light spin through the air. She got the tree branches and hooked her legs onto one of them. Serena then descended elegantly used her fans to create a slight torrent of air to have herself land gently on the ground.

"Now, where's Selene? I wanna team with her." Serena said as she made her way through the forest.

Selene was still in the air and was heading for the trees. As she got to the trees, she kicked the branches that were in her way. She jumped off a few branches and landed on the ground like a ballerina./p

"Okay, now I'm in the forest by myself, but that's okay. I can easily defend myself." Selene said to herself as she looked around holding her bladed tonfa in a battle ready manner.

"Nice landing, Selene." Serena, said from a tree.

Selene looked up to see the not much older girl jump from the tree and land in front of her. She then hugged Selene happily.

"Serena, not out here." Selene said, getting embarrassed.

"Aw, why not?" Serena asked.

"We aren't alone, and we can't do what we want out here. We are going to be evaluated for what we do, so we have to take this seriously." Selene explained.

"Alright, alright." Serena said as both of them started walking.

As for me, I had been jumping from tree branch to tree branch, making my way down. I swung from tree branches and kicked off of tree trunks. There were two branches in my way, one high, one low. I jumped toward them and dove through them and front flipped to the ground, landing perfectly. I looked up to the sky to see fireballs exploding in the air. I knew who it was.

"I can see Sai landed already. And from where those fireballs are coming from, I wouldn't hazard to guess that he's somewhere east in the forest." I said as I started walking.

Ruby had finally landed and there was only one thing going through her mind.

"(Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find...)" She repeated in her head until.

"Yang!" She yelled, completing the sentence she started in her head. "Yang!"

As she was running through the forest she was only concentrated on finding her sister.

"(This is bad. This is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny, but I don't think he's very good in a fight. Oh, what about Blake? So mysterious, so calm, plus she likes books. Then again, I don't think I can hold a conversation with her. Okay, who else do I know at this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, and...)" She continued on in her mind as she kept running through the forest.

She then started stopping herself to avoid running into a certain girl. That certain girl was Weiss Schnee. They both looked at each other as if they were thinking of something. Ruby smiled slightly, but then Weiss turned and took her leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby asked as she somewhat went after her, but she stopped short, disappointed as the first person she made eye contact with was walking away. (To be honest, I saw that coming when I saw the third episode. I have watched all of RWBY, which in case, yes, both Volumes.) "We're supposed to be teammates..." Ruby said quietly, kicking a little dirt as Weiss walked away.

Weiss made her way through the forest, grunting and moving greenery out of her way. She then locked her gaze to Jaune, who was trying to get himself down from the tree he was tacked to by Pyrrha's spear. He caught Weiss in his sights and nervously waved at her. She turned and walked back in Ruby's direction. Jaune sank his head in depression.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said, grabbing Ruby's hood and dragging her along.

"You came back!" Ruby shouted gleefully as she was pumping her fists in the air.

Weiss and Ruby started disappearing into the forest to Jaune's misfortune.

"Wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?!" Jaune said as he had given up trying to get himself down.

"Jaune?" Ms. Pyrrha Nikos called. "Do you have any spots left on your team?" She asked looking up at the blonde haired boy

"Very funny." He said, folding his arms across his chest and looking away from her.

Jaune then turned his head back to Pyrrha and smiled. She smiled as she looked at him.

*Back to me*

I was making my way to my friend, but then I heard some noises that weren't exactly close, but they weren't exactly distant either. I decided to ignore it for the time being and then I heard...

"~I believe I can fly~!" I heard a familiar voice sing. Looking up, I saw Sai fly over me. I heard rustling in some trees not to far away, meaning he landed in the trees.

"So, he launched himself back into the air just to do that? That demon has some real issues .Oh well, wish granted." I said, walking towards where he landed. I got there just as he jumped out of the tree. "Do you always sing when you get sent flying like that?" I asked.

"I was a little caught up in the moment." He admitted."Of course." I said, rolling my eyes, but then looking at him. "Anyway, we'd better keep moving before we run into-" I started, but then we heard a loud, monstrous roar close by. "Trouble." I said.

"You know, This may be a bad idea, but let's go check it out. I've fought some of these monsters before and that doesn't sound like them." Sai suggested, slowly and cautiously walking into the bushes ahead.

"If I wind up regretting this, so will you." I warned him before following him.

For once, I have to say Sai was right. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Roared a student who could pass for a monster, but wasn't. He was clearly a faunus: a person with animal parts. But in this case, he looked more like an animal. He was a full foot taller than me and Sai, had thick, green, scaly skin, giant muscles, razor-sharp teeth and a huge tail that almost looked like a log. He was clearly a crocodile faunus. He was dressed in torn black jeans and a biker jacket, his hands and feet were covered by clawed gauntlets and greaves, his tail also had a spiked metal coat over it and his teeth were even covered by metal. But currently, the most important thing about this guy was, he was protecting another student who was clearly injured from a huge group of monsters, some looking like really big wolves and others looking like bears. What they all had in common was they were all black except for some white plates on their back and what looked like white and red masks for their faces.

"Alright, I admit it Sai, you were right." I said, cringing as I said it.

"It happens every so often. Okay, let's go help him out!" He said, about to go, but I stopped him.

"Wait. I wanna see what this guy can do." I said.

Sure enough, the guy didn't disappoint. The wolf monster's main method of attack was either rushing in or jumping at him. Either one got them smacked and sent flying face-first into the trees. One of the bear monsters then rushed forward and tried to slash at him with its front paws, but he caught them both, took a bite out of its right shoulder and lifted up his right foot, slashing the monster from its hip all the way down its left leg. He then managed to push it back a bit, pulled back his left fist and crushed its head with one punch, picking up its body and throwing it into the rapidly decreasing crowd of monsters. "I won't let you hurt her!" He roared.

I then looked at the girl. She was laying on the ground on her left side, holding her upper body off the ground and I could tell from here that her right leg was broken. She was wearing heeled boots, dark blue leather pants with knee pads, torn just below the knee, fingerless gloves like mine and a small leather vest that revealed her mid-riff. She had long, dark red hair and her weapon appeared to be a rather large pistol with a long scythe blade on it. She shot at the monsters where she could, managing to pick off a few of them, but the big guy was still doing most the work.

There were now only 4 monsters left. 3 of the beowolves and a REALLY big ursa, even bigger than him. The 3 wolf monsters ran in first all together and jumped at them, but the big guy spun, slamming his tail into them and sending them into a tree, breaking them in half when they hit it. The bear monster had run in as the guy had spun, but he wound up facing the same way as he started, looking at the giant monster and clasping his hands together, his gauntlets moving and combining into a huge cannon as he did so, finishing just when the monster was within arm's reach, then he stuffed the cannon into the monster's roaring mouth. "Surprise, bitch!" He shouted. Boom.

"Wow... Head go bye-bye." Sai said in minor shock and disbelief.

"Along with the entire upper half of its body." I agreed in surprise, nodding slightly, before coming back to my senses. "Come on, let's help them." I said, running in.

"Oh, right!" Sai said, snapping out of it as well and rushing in.

"I'm fine. But she is hurt." The big guy said, turning towards the girl.

"I'll be fine." She said, revealing she had a Russian accent (Sai likes the Russian accent, sue him), trying to stand, but instantly started to fall back until Sai caught her from behind.

"Really?" He asked. She glared at him, but he just smirked. "Nevermind. You'll be fine in just a second." He said, setting her back on the ground. He held his hands near the leg where it was broken and red energy came from his hands. Suddenly, green energy formed around her leg for some odd reason and I could visibly see the broken parts moving back into placing and completely healing.

"That's amazing, thank you." She said.

"No problem. We should introduce ourselves. I'm Sai." He said.

"Damion Castro." I introduced myself.

"Natalia Kalsinov." The girl said.

"I am Kraken Crushjaw." The big guy introduced himself.

"So, what happened here?" I asked.

"I messed up my landing and broke my leg against a tree. I tried to go on my own for a little, but then I was attacked by the Grimm. But then Kraken came and saved me." She said, smiling to him.

"Maybe we should continue together." I suggested.

"Good idea. The more the merrier. Besides there's strength in numbers." Sai agreed, then leaned in towards me. "And in that guy." He whispered, obviously referring to Kraken.

"I heard that. Crocodiles have great hearing. All of our senses are powerful." He explained.

"Oh... Sorry." Sai said, shrugging, to which I rolled my eyes.

We wandered around for what felt like an hour before Sai finally broke the silence. "Do I really have to be the asshole who says we're lost?" He asked.

"Yeah. Too bad there aren't any clear guidelines." I agreed.

Suddenly, Kraken began to smell the air. "I smell gunpowder and hairspray." He said, following the smell. He lead us to a clearing and picked up a few strands of blonde hair.

"Yang!" I say worriedly.

"Girlfriend?" Natalia asked Sai.

"Something like that." He said in an "I guess" tone.

"She is fine. I smell no blood. I can follow the scent. Maybe she made it to the ruins already." Kraken suggests.

"Good idea. Let's go." I said, closely following Kraken as he lead the way.

*Back with Weiss and Ruby*

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow." Weiss said, walking through the forest, with Ruby behind her. "I swear if I get a bad grade because of-" Weiss started.

Ruby then zoomed in front of her and was like a cat pawing at its new owner.

"What the?" Weiss said in surprise.

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me." Ruby said happily.

"When did you-" Weiss started.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters." Ruby said.

Weiss looked unimpressed.

"You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss." Ruby said, wrapping her arm around her. "And when it's all over, you're going to be like "Wow, that Ruby girl is really, really cool. And I wanna be her friend." Ruby told Weiss before she ran off.

Weiss swiped at the rose peddles that Ruby had left behind. She was still unimpressed.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss said as she heard noise.

As she heard the noise, Weiss began to get cautious.

"Ruby?" She said, getting more cautious. "Ruby?" Weiss said again.

She then came to realize that the monsters of Grimm surrounded her. A beowolf came out from the bushes.

"Ruby!" She shouted.

The monster roared loudly at her.

Sai, Kraken, Natalia, and I heard the loud roar, but continued toward the temple. As for Serena and Selene, they were lost in the Emerald Forest. As they were walking through the forest and trying to find the temple, they heard rustling coming from the nearby bushes and readied their weapons.

"Who's there?!" Selene and Serena asked at the same time.

"Wait, don't attack! We're fellow students!" A girl said as the two who made the noise stepped out to reveal themselves.

The first girl was 5'-9" in tight black leather pants, a purple tube top, and tough looking stilettos. She also had waist length purple hair, red eyes, and carried a naginata, with a ballistic knife launcher on the end, which fits, as she wore a belt lined with ballistic knives. And one important detail, this girl was a faunus, having wolf ears and tail. She was the one that spoke in their defense.

The next one was also a girl. She was around Serena's height, which is 5'-4" in an all dark blue outfit. It consisted of combat boots, glossy leggings, tight rubber pants, a belt across her upper body, which contained three kunai, and fingerless gloves. She also wore a kabuto, which is a helmet that samurai wore back in the Edo period of Japan. She had orange eyes that matched the color of Nora's hair and had long silver hair like that of the memory deity Sephiroth. Her weapon being a buster sword and not only was it large in height and width, just like the on Cloud has. Directly in the middle of the blade was a minigun.

"H-Hello." The second girl said shyly.

"Don't worry, she's shy at first, but she opens up pretty quickly." The first girl said dismissively. "My name is Umbra Lupis."

"I'm Naomi Azashi." She said less shyly than before, bowing her head to both Selene and Serena.

"I'm Selene Castro." Selene said pridefully.

"I'm Serena Blade." Serena said smiling.

"Do you need help getting to the temple?" Umbra asked.

"Yeah, we kinda got lost trying to find our way to it." Serena confessed.

"Don't worry, when we were shot off we saw exactly where we'd have to go." Naomi said.

"Awesome, then you and Umbra should lead the way." Selene said.

"Right." Umbra said, leading the group in the direction of the temple.

Right now, Sai, Kraken, Natalia, and I as well as out sisters and their two new friends were trying to get to the temple, but we knew that we'd encounter creatures of Grimm. We were more than capable of handling them.


	6. Causing Trouble in the Emerald Forest

Chapter 6 - Causing Trouble in the Emerald Forest

As we were making our way through the Emerald Forest, we focused on Yang for the time being. She was walking through the forest, but she was mainly looking for someone to talk to or at very least a monster to fight.

"Hello!?" Yang said out loud as something quickly moved through the bushes as she walked by. "Is anyone out there? Hello! I'm getting bored here." Yang said emphatically.

There was a rustling in the bushes. Yang heard this.

"Is someone there?" She asked as she went over to investigate. "Ruby, is that you?" Yang asked as she moved the light shrubbery out of her line of sight to see where the noise came from.

She heard growling and seeing that the unruly noise came from two ursai, she knew the answer to her question.

"Nope." Yang said, making a popping sound with the 'p'.

She dove out of the way as one of them attacked. Her gauntlets formed themselves as she got combat ready. The other came out to attack to, but Yang back flipped to dodge the strike. The first one rushed her, but earned a heavy punch for his trouble. The second rushed her as well, but was uppercutted into the air and kicked back as Yang followed it up.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, could you?" Yang asked.

The ursai roared at her.

"You could just say no." She said as she backed away to dodge one attack and then back flipped to dodge another.

"Jeez, you guys couldn't hit the broadside of a ba..." Yang began to say as she saw a small strand of her hair falling in front of her eyes.

As the small strand of hand touched the ground, Yang was absolutely livid.

"You...You monsters!" She screamed as her eyes turned red and she rushed the one that caused her hair to fall out.

She completely wrecked him with a strong rally of punches and used her gauntlet's bullets to propel herself further as she she knocked him away. When she was done, she punched the ursai through several trees. The other roared as it was about to attack her.

"What?! You want some, too?!" Yang shouted, glaring at the other ursai.

Suddenly it was taken out and a slicing noise could be heard from behind it. As it fell, a familiar face appeared. It was Blake. She removed the blade portion of her gun from the ursai's back and she smiled at Yang.

"I could have taken him." Yang says.

We then turn our focus on Ruby and Weiss, who in the midst of fighting creatures of grimm. Weiss was forced back from a strike by a beowolf, but she managed to regain her composer.

"(Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back. Right foot forward. Not that forward.)" Weiss said in her mind as she did her actions. "(Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike.)" Weiss continued in her mind as she then went to strike, but Ruby was faster and struck the Beowolf before she could.

This caused Weiss to stumble and use the element she had set to strike elsewhere to avoid hitting Ruby. The strike hit a nearby tree. Ruby looked back toward Weiss, but then remembered the Beowolf and was struck at, but she managed to block it. She was forced back into Weiss, who was understandably upset.

"Hey, watch it." Ruby said, on one knee

"Excuse me, you attack out of turn. I could have killed you." Weiss said angrily.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby said quietly.

Both girls were surrounded by Beowolves, on all sides. Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose and was ready to fight as a burning tree fell to her left.

"We have to go." Weiss says as she grabs Ruby's hand and runs away from the scene.

As Ruby caught up with Weiss, Weiss was catching her breath from running so far away from the enemy.

"What was that?! That should have been easy!" Ruby said in frustration.

"Well, perhaps if you would have exercised the slight bit of caution with placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire." Weiss argues.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked, offended by Weiss's words.

"I'm just surprised for someone who talks so much, would communicate so little during an encounter." Weiss said.

"Well, I'm sorry that you need MY help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own." Ruby countered.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo." Weiss said as she walked away from Ruby.

Ruby got so angry from the argument, she sliced a tree in half with Crescent Rose and walked in the same direction as Weiss after putting Crescent Rose back. Upon her striking that tree down, a giant black feather fell from it. Looks like there's gonna be trouble real soon. Now to me and my makeshift team. We were walking through the forest and heard gunfire.

"It seems someone else has encountered the enemy." Natalia said.

"Yeah, that means we'd better keep moving." Sai said as he heard a noise up ahead.

He signaled us to stop.

"Sai, what is it?" I whispered.

I then heard the noise myself and readied Shinigami Destroyer in its pistol form. Kraken was ready to fight as well, as he snarled at the sound we heard. Natalia gripped the handle of her Buster Sword that could detach and turn into duel wielding a long and short katana. From the Katanas she can turn them into two 44. Magnums. The bottom of the barrel of the magnums were bladed, so she could slice up her opposition while shooting if she so desired. Also from the the Buster Sword, she could turn her weapon into a sniper rifle.

"Kraken, you take left. Natalia, you push up front. Sai, back her up." I said, taking my position on the right.

"What makes you think you're the leader of us?" Natalia asked.

"We don't have time to make this a discussion. Just do as I say." I said in retort.

"I'd like to know why you think should lead us." She said, with a bit of arrogance and anger.

"You're Seriously doing this right now?" I asked, looking at her with anger in my eyes.

"Look, you may be strong, but I don't want to be lead unless I have a good reason to follow that person. So if you don't give me a good reason to do as you say, then we will stay divided on the battlefield. And I can do just fine on my own." Natalia said sternly.

"I bet we can do well on our own, but the there are four of us and we don't have a lot of options, so we fight united or possibly die divided. Which ever is your choice, you can stick with it and let that drive you on, I don't care what you choose. If can't make it through this as a unit, then how do you think we'd fare against multiple amounts of the enemy on our own. Sai and I can make it through just fine, but I don't know about you Natalia. I've only seen Kraken fight and that's when he was protecting you from the creatures of Grimm. Right now, we need to stick together and fight the enemy. If you don't want to be deemed useless, you will help us fight." I said as if I were really the leader of the group.

Kraken applauded me. Sai gave me two pats on the shoulder. Natalia smiled and nodded. She then took her position in the front of the group and Sai was right behind her. Kraken was on the left side of them and I was on the right. Grimm came in to attack us. At least ten Beowolves, six Ursa, five Boarbatusks, fifteen Creeps, and one King Taijitu.

"Second thought, Sai, cover the rear." I ordered as I stepped a little ways away from Natalia.

Sai did as I told him, because Grimm surrounded us on all sides.

"Come on you ugly bastards." Sai said, laying in wait for one of them to attack.

"We're aren't dying in this forest." Kraken said, ready to strike.

"Thirty-Seven enemies surround us. Alright, I like these odds." I say, with an evil smile.

"I will not die here. I've come too far to let myself end up as another dead body." Natalia said, taking her Buster Sword off her back.

A beowolf rushed Kraken. He dodged its attack. He then grabbed its tail and slammed it to the ground. Two more rushed him, but he used the beowolf that rushed him to hit the other two that were incoming. After doing so, he threw the beowolf he had into a tree. Sai used his chains to grab three Boarbatusks and brutally rip them to pieces. An Ursa swung at him, but Sai block the strike and countered with a hard side snap kick. He then made his chains wrap around his hands. Sai then punched through two Ursa and ax kicked a Boarbatusk into the ground. I quickly shot four Beowolves in their heads and then switched Shinigami Destroyer to its Elemental Gauntlet form. Two Boarbatusks tried to hit me with their ball form attack, but luckily I kicked them both into the air. I then charged a mass amount of lightning into my gauntlet. I turned the two Boarbatusks to dust. Three Creeps tried to attack me. I switched my weapon to its katana form and sliced through them effortlessly. An Ursa tried to swing downward at me since it towered over me, but I blocked his attack and looked at him with an intimidating glare.

"You are truly a disgusting sight to behold." I say, stabbing it. "Get the fuck out of my sight."

I then remove my sword from the Ursa and take the samurai stance. I rapidly slash the Ursa and as if time was slowed down, I sheath Shinigami Destroyer and the Ursa fell to pieces. Natalia was standing with her Buster Sword ready to strike down any poor Grimm that stood in her way. The last twelve Creeps rushed at Natalia. She smirked as she took he sword off of her back.

"Let's party, you bunch of ingrates." Natalia said, slicing through two of them with her sword.

She jumped back, putting distance between herself and the Creeps. The Creeps charged at her. Natalia separated her Buster Sword into long and short Katanas. She held the short one as if it were a dagger and rushed at the Creeps that charged at her. Natalia sliced through her opposition with ease. She stabbed a Creep in its mouth, then lifted it and threw it at an Ursa behind her. One of the Creeps knocked her to the ground and tried to kill her after it did, but Natalia kicked it up from her position and stabbed it in its stomach. One tried to attack her from her left. She kicked it, while discarding the one that was still on her sword. Natalia jumped high into the air and connected her Katanas together to recreate her Buster Sword. She then switched her Buster Sword to its Sniper Rifle form. While still in the air, she decimated the last of the Creeps. As she landed an Ursa swiped at her from behind. She matrixed its swipe and shot it in the face. Thanks to her, the number of enemies were cut down immensely. Natalia wasn't done yet. She switched her weapon back to its Buster Sword form. Then from there she split her Buster Sword into the long and short Katanas. From the Katanas to two 44. Magnums. Natalia shot the one remaining Ursa in the chest twice, killing it. There were only three enemies left. Natalia did most of the killing between all of us. The King Taijitu fled the scene. Now final the two remaining Boarbetusks were the only things left to fight us.

"Either stay and die, or run and be hunted. It's your choice from here." I said to the two monsters.

Sai, Natalia, and Kraken smiled. The Boarbatusks charged at me specifically out our group. Both of them tried to attack me by rolling to me. I quickly acted and stopped them with my right, which wore the elemental gauntlet. I swtiched its element from lightning to fire. I gathered near the same amount of energy I used to destroy the last two Boarbatusks. I blasted them with fire, completely turning them to ashes. I smiled an evil smile and I wanted to laugh sadistically, but I contained myself. I turned to Sai, Kraken, and Natalia. They still had their smiles on their faces and I gestured for Kraken to lead on. He did as I wanted and we followed him as he started walking in the direction of the ruins and Yang.

*On the other side of the Forest*

Jaune and Pyrrha were making their way through the forest. Jaune then heard a gunshot.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune said, turning his head toward the sound, almost instinctively.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha said as she kept walking through the forest.

As Jaune followed, Pyrrha had moved a branch out of her way. Jaune wasn't paying much attention and was struck by said branch as it swung back, hitting him in his face, scarring him on his cheek.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said, as she went to him.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch."He said, touching the scar on his cheek.

Jaune picked himself up off the ground.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" Pyrrha asked the blonde haired boy.

"Huh?" Jaune said in slight confusion.

"Your aura." Pyrrha said again."Gesundheit." Jaune said in a joking manner.

"Jaune, do you know what aura is?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

Jaune quickly scoffed in an arrogant manner.

"Of course I do. Do you know what aura is?" Jaune asked in a nervous tone, not wanting to sound like he was stupid.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts." Pyrrha explained. As she explained to Jaune what aura is, we went over to where Ren was.

He was walking through the forest. While the scene was still on him, Pyrrha began speaking to Jaune about the benefits of aura.

"Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing someone was there." Pyrrha asked.

"Uh, yeah." Jaune said in a slightly disjointed tone.

Ren focused and he checked his surroundings for anything that could be around to attack him. He stood there waiting. The black head of the King Taijitu rose up from the grassy null. It hissed and began to wind itself around Ren to surround him. Ren took a stance in which to combat his foe.

*Back to Jaune and Pyrrha*

"With practice, our aura can be our shield." Pyrrha said, walking around Jaune. "Everyone has it, even animals."

"WHat about monsters?" Jaune asked.

"No." Pyrrha said simply.

*Back to Ren*

"The monsters we fight lack a soul." Pyrrha said as the King Taijitu struck a defending Ren.

He then spun in the air to regain his balance and land on the ground.

The King Taijitu began to wrap itself around Ren in an attempt to crush him. Ren then released his weapons from his sleeves and jumped out of the King Taijitu wrap. He began shooting it.

"They are creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of anonymity." Pyrrha said. "They are the Darkness and we are the Light."

"Right. That's why we fight them." Jaune added.

"It's not about why, it's about knowing." Pyrrha said, correcting Juane.

Then as he was changing direction in the air, he kicked it in its head. He then ran on its body and sliced it with the bladed portion of his weapon. As the King Taijitu's black head got back to its senses, it tried to attack Ren again. This time Ren dodged it and stabbed it in the top of its head. As he began to let his guard down, the white head of the King Taijitu reared its ugly head.

"Understanding both Dark and Light helps us manifest our aura." Pyrrha explains briefly. "Everyone has some of both.

The white head charged in to attack Ren, but he dodged it. Both heads were on the offensive, but Ren only looked at his opposition with a determined stare. He ran to the King Taijitu and jumped on to the black head's body. He slid down the body firing his weapons at both heads.

"By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for aura." Pyrrha explains.

Ren was shooting and jumping, back flipping, and landing on the King Taijitu's body, until he was struck down.

"You project yourself and your soul when you're fighting." Pyrrha says as the back King Taijitu head attacked Ren as he just go to a knee.

*Back to Pyrrha and Jaune*

"It's like a force field!" Jaune said stupidly.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha said a bit uneasily.

*Back to Ren* (To be honest, it's this episode that makes me not want to put this out as often, because of the scene transitions. It's fucking annoying.)

Ren's aura was at his hands and he had stopped the black King Taijitu head from biting him. He then ripped out its two upper fangs and stabbed it with one of them in its right eye. Afterwards he used his aura to strike and push the fang further into its eye and due the amount of aura Ren put behind his strike, the black King Taijitu head exploded. Ren took a stance and charged after the white head.

*Back to Pyrrha and Jaune AGAIN*

Pyrrha walked up to Jaune.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Pyrrha ordered as she held Jaune's face.

"Uh, okay." Jaune said nervous, but did as he was told.

She closed her eyes and reopened them as he eyes became aura and Jaune's aura had become visible. She then closed them again and stood back a little.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee." She said as she unlocked Jaune's aura. Pyrrha had exhausted herself, only for the moment.

"Pyrrha?!" Jaune said worriedly.

"It's okay. I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She said as she watched the scar on Jaune's cheek heal itself. "You have a lot of it."

*With me, Sai, Natalia, and Kraken*

"That's what she sai-." Sai was about to say, before I punched him."Not now, Sai." I say as I continue following Kraken.

*Back to Ren*

Ren had just defeated the King Taijitu and put his weapons back on his sleeves and dusted himself off. Then Nora was heard, making a weird noise. She came down, hanging upside down from a tree.

"I still down think that's what a sloth sounds like." He said, with a smile.

Nora simply poked his nose and said. "Boop.


End file.
